O Único e Maior Vício
by Lohh Malvour
Summary: Seu único e maior vício. A coisa mais importante. A coisa que me fez amá-lo. - OneShot Scorpius/Lily


**O Único e Maior Vício**

_Não acredito que está me obrigando a fazer isso.

_Scorpius, minha família quer conhecer o namorado de quem tanto falo.

_Eles por acaso sabem que sou eu?

_Sim, mas não os subestime.

_Pela primeira vez na vida, Lily, eu tenho de admitir que estou com medo.

_Scorpius...

_Por favor, Lils. Eu lhe suplico. Não me faça passar por isso.

_Scorpius, como quer que namoremos se você nem ao menos conhece minha família?

_Só tenho 17 anos, Lily! Nem sei tantos feitiços protetores assim!

_Pronto?

_Não.

_Ótimo.

Abri a porta vagarosamente. Scorpius ainda estava com os fones no ouvido, ouvindo rock trouxa bem alto para acalmar-se. Música era seu único e maior vício.

Todos estavam lá, conversando alegremente. Inicialmente eles olharam furiosamente para Scorpius, mas depois de avaliarem meu olhar de súplica, fingiram animação.

_Já disse que estou com medo?_ sussurrou ele no meu ouvido. De novo.

_Se você quer ver o arco-íris, precisa antes gostar da chuva.

Ele respirou fundo, mais nervoso do que irritado. Às vezes ele me surpreende.

Para a minha surpresa, eles todos foram atores muito bons. Scorpius nem se fala. Ele conseguiu até fingir que ficou feliz quando Slytherin ficou em segundo lugar na copa das casas – depois de Gryffindor.

O mais estranho mesmo foi que ele ficou amigo de _James_. O mesmo James que ficou irritado quando Gryffindor perdeu para Slytherin no quadribol. O mesmo James que dispensou a garota mais desejada da escola por ela ser de Slytherin. Era o mesmo James que estava conversando com Scorpius sobre _Quadribol_.

Eu nunca acreditei mesmo em amor entre primos. Não até Albus e Rose começarem a namorar. Tio Ron foi meio contra no começo, porque sempre teve a esperança de que ela se casaria com um rico garoto de família. Não que Albus não fosse isso, mas é que ninguém achava que algo do tipo aconteceria. Um dia, eu ainda quero ter com Scorpius um amor tão puro e verdadeiro quanto o deles.

Já eram quase 8 horas. Iriamos ficar até meia noite, mais ou menos, para o ano novo. Scorpius disse que iria ficar com a família dele. Grande mentira, já que ele os odeia.

Eu estava lá sentada no banquinho do jardim da vovó Molly. Era tudo bem amplo, apesar da casa ser pequena. Acho que é porque a gente costumava brincar de quadribol lá quando pequenos.

Scorpius chegou de fininho e se sentou ao meu lado. Me abraçou, ainda com um fone no ouvido. Ele amava mesmo aquilo.

_Sabe, acho que estou começando a gostar da chuva._ disse ele.

_Por quê?

_Eles são tão diferentes do que eu pensei. Tão legais e tão gentis. Esse é o ruim de passar muito tempo com os Potter. A gente aprende a gostar deles.

Eu ri. Ele era tão poético... Acho que é de tanta música que ele ouve.

_Você achou que eu era chata?

_Não... Eu sempre soube que você era especial. Que você _precisava_ ser minha._ continuou.

Nós ficamos em silêncio por um momento, apenas olhando nos olhos um do outro. Eu entendia o que ele queria dizer. Ia contra tudo o que nos ensinaram. Nos ensinaram desde pequenos a odiar uns aos outros, a não se envolver e a ignorar.

_Quer dançar?_ perguntou, finalmente.

_Sem música?_ retruquei, sorrindo. Eu sabia o que ele diria.

_Posso cantar.

Ele estendeu a mão, e eu concedi essa dança. Eu nunca havia dançado qualquer raio de música. Mas eu sabia que ele me guiaria.

**~ Scorpius Cantando ~**

_What day is it and in what month_

'- Que dia é hoje e de que mês?

_This clock never seemed so alive_

'- O relógio nunca apreceu tanto vivo

_I can't keep up_

'- Eu não posso continuar

_And I can't back down_

'- E eu não posso desistir

_I've been losing so much time_

'- Tenho perdido tempo demais

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people_

'- Porque há você e eu e todas as pessoas

_With nothing to do_

'- Sem nada para fazer

_Nothing to lose_

'- Nada a perder

_And it's you and me and all of the people_

'- E há você e eu e todas as pessoas

_And I don't know why_

'- E eu não sei por que...

_I can't keep my eyes off of you..._

'- Eu não consigo tirar meus olhos de você...

_All of the things that I want to say_

'- Todas as coisas que eu quero dizer

_Just aren't coming out right_

'- Não estão saindo direito

_I'm tripping in words_

'- Viajando nas palavras

_You got my head spinning_

'- Você deixa minha mente girando

_I don't know where to go from here_

'- E eu não sei para onde ir daqui

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people_

'- Porque há você e eu e todas as pessoas

_With nothing to do_

'- Sem nada para fazer

_Nothing to lose_

'- Nada a perder

_And it's you and me and all of the people_

'- E há você e eu e todas as pessoas

_And I don't know why_

'- E eu não sei por que...

_I can't keep my eyes off of you..._

**~ Scorpius Cantando ~**

_Música... Seu único e maior vício._ comentei.

_Lily, ainda não percebeu? _Você_ é meu único e maior vício. O que me faz viver, o que me faz feliz.

Eu já tinha percebido que todos estavam nos olhando pela janela. E foi assim que passamos o fim de ano. Eu sei porque ficamos horas danç eu não me importava. Porque ele passou pela chuva, e agora merecia o arco-íris.

**#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#**

N/A: Inialmente, a fic era só para o Chall Nova Geração, no orkut. Mas sinceramente, ficou bem melhor do que eu esperava. A música é **_You and Me, do Lifehouse_**.

**Reviews?**

* * *

**Info do Challenge**

**Autor:**  
Lohh Malvour  
**Shipper:**  
ScorpiusM/LilyP  
**Frase:**  
"Se voce deseja ver um arco-iris, precisa antes aprender a gostar da chuva." (_Paulo Coelho_)  
**Itens:**  
O1 – Jardins  
O9 – Medo  
14 – Dança  
21 – Súplica (Bônus: Se for relacionado ao item 9)  
**Tema:**  
Música  
**Resumo:**  
Seu único e maior vício. A coisa mais importante. A coisa que me fez amá-lo.

* * *

**Resultado do Challenge Nova Geração**

**Fic: O Único e Maior Vício, por Lohh Malvour**

Muito fofa sua fic, Lohh! O que mais gostei nela foi como você conseguiu construir um Scorpius diferente do Draco, esse é o maior obstáculo pra quem escreve NG, muitos autores sempre fazem dos personagens iguais aos seus pais, e você criou uma personalidade para o Scorpius.  
A frase foi muito bem explorada, principalmente na frase final que eu gostei muito, no entanto o tema apesar de ter tido uma cena interessante, ficou muito solto na fiction, sem um conjunto de acontecimentos que são necessários para o desenrolar da história, a impressão que deu, foi que o tema só estava ali para preencher as lacunas, entende? O item 1 (Jardins) poderia ter sido melhor trabalhado, e o 21 (súplica) pareceu estar ali apenas para, combinado com o item 9 render o bônus.  
Você poderia ter detalhado mais a cena da dança, que foi legal, mas tinha tudo pra ser perfeita!  
Já a sua gramática está ótima.  
E acredito também que muitos leitores ficarão curiosos para saber o nome da musica que está descrita, mas isso não afetou na pontuação :D

1,2 + 0,7 + 1,5 + 1,0 + 2,0 + 0,5 ( + bônus de 0,2) = Nota geral: **7,1**


End file.
